wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Mana Regeneration
Tilstanden til en spillkarakter få Mana poeng over tid blir omtalt som'Mana gjenfødelse'. Spillere kan få mana fra utgangspunktet to kilder - Ånd eller direkte gjenfødelse. Spirit regenererer store mengder mana, men blir avbrutt i fem sekunder etter å ha brukt Mana for en spell (se 5-sekunders regelen under), mens direkte gjenfødelse er vanligvis lavere, men fortsetter uavbrutt hele tiden. Mana foryngelse skjer én gang per kryss, men det er målt i MP5 (Mana Per 5 sekunder), fordi det er den som brukes i verktøytips. Mens Spirit-baserte Regen er målt i MP5, refererer vanligvis til MP5 direkte gjenfødelse. Spirit-Basert Regeneration De viktigste base stat som regenererer Mana er Ånd, det neste er intellekt, og tegnet nivået påvirker omvendt gjenfødelse. Den tommelfingerregel at en Spi = 1 MP5 stund ikke avstøpning. Den Mana-regenerering formelen er lik i alle klasser:((Ref web | Tittel = intellekt -> Spirit Konvertering på PTR | Accessdate = 2009-06-13 | Dato = 2008-02-11 | Utgiver = ElitistJerks | Forfatter = Whitetooth | Url = http://elitistjerks.com/634066-post55.html)) MP5 = 5 * (0,001 + sqrt (Int) * Spirit * Base_Regen) * 0,60''rundet opp'' Base_Regen er en variabel avhengig av karakter nivå og er oppsummert i tabellen nedenfor: (| Class = "darktable" | + Base_Regen | - ! LEVEL! BASE_REGEN! NIVÅ! BASE_REGEN! NIVÅ! BASE_REGEN! NIVÅ! BASE_REGEN! NIVÅ! BASE_REGEN! NIVÅ! BASE_REGEN | - | 1 | | 0.034965 | | 15 | | 0.023345 | | 29 | | 0.016581 | | 43 | | 0.013363 | | 57 | | 0.011342 | | 71 | | 0.008859 |-Class = "alt" | 2 | | 0.034191 | | 16 | | 0.022748 | | 30 | | 0.016233 | | 44 | | 0.013175 | | 58 | | 0.011245 | | 72 | | 0.008415 | - | 3 | | 0.033465 | | 17 | | 0.021958 | | 31 | | 0.015994 | | 45 | | 0.012996 | | 59 | | 0.011110 | | 73 | | 0.007993 |-Class = "alt" | 4 | | 0.032526 | | 18 | | 0.021386 | | 32 | | 0.015707 | | 46 | | 0.012853 | | 60 | | 0.010999 | | 74 | | 0.007592 | - | 5 | | 0.031661 | | 19 | | 0.020790 | | 33 | | 0.015464 | | 47 | | 0.012687 | | 61 | | 0.010700 | | 75 | | 0.007211 |-Class = "alt" | 6 | | 0.031076 | | 20 | | 0.020121 | | 34 | | 0.015204 | | 48 | | 0.012539 | | 62 | | 0.010522 | | 76 | | 0.006849 | - | 7 | | 0.030523 | | 21 | | 0.019733 | | 35 | | 0.014956 | | 49 | | 0.012384 | | 63 | | 0.010290 | | 77 | | 0.006506 |-Class = "alt" | 8 | | 0.029994 | | 22 | | 0.019155 | | 36 | | 0.014744 | | 50 | | 0.012233 | | 64 | | 0.010119 | | 78 | | 0.006179 | - | 9 | | 0.029307 | | 23 | | 0.018819 | | 37 | | 0.014495 | | 51 | | 0.012113 | | 65 | | 0.009968 | | 79 | | 0.005869 |-Class = "alt" | 10 | | 0.028661 | | 24 | | 0.018316 | | 38 | | 0.014302 | | 52 | | 0.011973 | | 66 | | 0.009808 | | 80 | | 0.005575 | - | 11 | | 0.027584 | | 25 | | 0.017936 | | 39 | | 0.014094 | | 53 | | 0.011859 | | 67 | | 0.009651 |-Class = "alt" | 12 | | 0.026215 | | 26 | | 0.017576 | | 40 | | 0.013895 | | 54 | | 0.011714 | | 68 | | 0.009553 | - | 13 | | 0.025381 | | 27 | | 0.017201 | | 41 | | 0.013724 | | 55 | | 0.011575 | | 69 | | 0.009445 |-Class = "alt" | 14 | | 0.024300 | | 28 | | 0.016919 | | 42 | | 0.013522 | | 56 | | 0.011473 | | 70 | | 0.009327 | - |) thumb|600px | ingen | Mana Regen figur Ovennevnte diagrammet ble generert ved hjelp av disse dataene. Formelen viser at tilvekst øker lineært med Ånd og med kvadratroten av intellekt. Basen regenerasjon synker så øker. Under analysen, ser det ut til at nivåene 10-10 har en kurve, 11-60 en annen, og 61-70 har en taggete, men nesten lineær nedgang som ser ut til å ha blitt forskjøvet for hånd. Sammen utgjør disse designelementer synes å håndheve balansert statistikk, slik at stable Ånd til skade for intellekt skal unngås. Det virker som en ånd = 1 MP5 var målet for spillet designere. En level-70 trinsen trenger ca 460 intellekt for å nå dette punktet. Fem-sekunders regelen Etter en karakter expends Mana i avstøpning en spell, er Ånd-basert gjenfødelse avbrutt i 5 sekunder. Dette blir ofte referert til som'fem andre regelen' (FSR eller 5SR). Kanaliseres staver håndteres litt annerledes. Den FSR starter når spell's kanaliseringen starter, dvs. når mana er brukt. Den avbrudd fortsetter i minst fem sekunder, og lenger hvis kanaliseringen tar mer enn fem sekunder. For eksempel Mind Flay kanaler i 3 sekunder og avbryter gjenfødelse i 5 sekunder (fra det øyeblikk spell cast starter), mens Tranquility kanaler i 10 sekunder og avbryter gjenfødelse for hele 10 sekunder, men ikke lenger. Flere effekter tillate en del av Spirit-baserte Regen å fortsette inne i FSR, herunder: (| Class = "darktable" ! Effekt ! Prosent av Spirit-baserte gjenfødelse innvilget | - | Arcane Meditasjon og pyroman (Mage talent) | | 17% -50% * |-Class = "alt" | Intensity (Druid talent) | | 17% -50% * | - | Meditasjon (Priest talent) | | 17% -50% * |-Class = "alt" | Mage Armor (Mage spell) | | 50% (70% glyphed) | - | Spirit Trykk (Priest talent proc) | | 50% (og øker Mana regenerasjon til ca. 200%) |-Class = "alt" | Darkmoon Card: Blue Dragon proc (Aura av Blue Dragon) | | 100% | - | Bangle av Endless velsignelser proc (Meditasjon) | | 15% |-Class = "alt" | Innervate (Druid buff) | | 100% (og regenererer Mana lik 450% av casting Druid's base Mana) |) * Avhengig rangering Flere effekter stabelen, men ikke over 100%. Staver som ikke koster Mana ikke starte FSR. Dette inkluderer staver med en normal Mana kostnad på null (f.eks Nature's hurtighet), men også perioder med effektive pris er redusert til null av noen effekt (f.eks ved Clearcasting eller et element evne eller proc som Eye of Gruul). Før Patch 1.4, gjenfødelse ble også avbrutt under et spell's cast tid (siden da er det bare avbrutt når Mana er brukt). For denne resaon, i spillet tekstlige referanser til FSR fortsatt lese "mens casting" hvor de egentlig burde lese "etter expending Mana kaste". Direkte Regenerering (MP5) Mange kilder (gear, gems, enchants osv.) genererer Mana direkte, uten å øke Ånden, og dette er vanligvis bare kalt MP5. Kilder av denne Mana vise "Gjenoppretter X mana per 5 sek" eller "+ X Mana hvert 5. sekund" i verktøylinjen. Druids kan talent for MP5 med Dreamstate. Annet Andre kilder til Mana inkluderer øyeblikk (for eksempel Mana Potion s), sporadisk (for eksempel Insightful Earthstorm Diamant), og midlertidige (for eksempel Second Wind). Ånd vs MP5 På grunn av de mange variabler, er det ingen klar fordel å heller. Strengt for Mana-gjenfødelse, er MP5 foretrekke da den ikke er underlagt FSR. Men det er fordeler fra Spirit ikke funnet med MP5, som Warlock's Fel Armor og Druid's Bedre Moonkin Form. Generelt er MP5 verdt 2,5 ganger mer enn Ånd. For eksempel de to øverste Mana-regenerering begeistre for brystet eks utbytte enten 15 Ånd eller 6 MP5 (((tyvegods | fortrylle | fortryller thorax - Store Ånd)) og ((tyvegods | fortrylle | fortryller thorax - Restaurere Mana Prime))) - Dette viser faktoren på 2,5 veldig tydelig. Hvis du vil definitivt finne noe som er bedre for foryngelse, må du først finne ut vil tiden du tilbringer inne i FSR (med en add-on som Muse eller RegenFu). Mål under realistiske forhold - den tiden inne i FSR mens sliping er vanligvis mye lavere enn under en boss kamp. Noen spillere hevder at i en stram situasjon, er det trygt å anta at FSR i realiteten 100% av tiden. Det er mulig å beregne hvor stor prosentandel av tiden som skal brukes utenfor FSR slik at 2,5 poeng av Spirit er mer effektive enn 1 poeng av MP5. Eksempler: Gjennomsnittlig lvl-70 Priest med maxed Meditasjon: 2.5 Spirit tilbake 2,5 MP5 utenfor FSR, og 0,75 MP5 innsiden: 2.5 * x + 0,75 * (1 - x) = 1 1,75 * x = 0,25 x = 0,14 Så hvis det Priest tilbringer 14% prosent av tiden utenfor FSR, den fortryller med 15 Ånd gir en høyere tilvekst enn 6 MP5. Hvis tiden inne i regelen er 86% eller mer, er 6 MP5 mer effektiv. For lvl-70 tegn uten Ånd gjenfødelse inne i FSR: 2,5 * x = 1 x = 0,4 Det er de må bruke 40% av tiden utenfor regelen for Spirit å være bedre enn MP5. Formler (NB: Disse beregninger og alt i dette avsnittet er basert på formler før endringen til Ånden-baserte Regen.) Følgende formler forholde intellekt, Spirit, og MP5 til Mana Regen både inn og ut av FSR i et forsøk på å etablere en relativ verdi mellom dem avhengig av din nåværende statistikken. Basert på formlene for Spirit-baserte gjenfødelse over ... ManaRegen (Int, Spirit, MP5) = + sqrt (Int) * Ånden * 0.005575 * 5 + MP5 ManaRegenCasting (Int, Spirit, MP5) = + sqrt (Int) * Ånden * 0.005575 * 5 * Coeff + MP5 der Coeff er det desimale prosent av Spirit-baserte Mana gjenfødelse som er lov til å fortsette mens støping Den Mana Regen fordelen per 1 poeng økning på Spirit, intellekt, eller MP5 kan beregnes som ... Selv om det ikke avstøpning: NC_RegenPerInt = 0.027875 * Ånd * (Int 1) - sqrt (Int) NC_RegenPerSpirit = 0.027875 * sqrt (Int) NC_RegenPerMP5 = 1 Mens avstøpning: C_RegenPerInt = Coeff * NC_RegenPerInt C_RegenPerSpirit = Coeff * NC_RegenPerSpirit C_RegenPerMP5 = 1 Merknader * Mana foryngelse påvirkes ikke ved å sitte ned eller står opp * Maksimal direkte MP5 fra element buffs og rustninger fortryller i 3.0.3 er 114: ** 38 ((tyvegods | felles | Flask av Pure Mojo)) ** 19 ((tyvegods | felles | Eksepsjonell Mana Olje)) ** 16 ((tyvegods | felles | Mighty Rhino Hunder }}/{{ tyvegods | felles | Spicy Stekt Herring)) ** 8 ((tyvegods | sjelden | Arcanum av Blissful bøte)) (hode) ** 6 ((tyvegods | episke | Større Inskripsjon av Crag)) (skulder) ** 4 ((tyvegods | sjelden | Profetisk Aura)) (etappe) ** 3 ((tyvegods | felles | Magister's Armor Kit)) (hender) ** 8 ((tyvegods | fortrylle | fortryller thorax - Større Mana Restoration)) ** 6 ((tyvegods | fortrylle | fortrylle Boots - Større Vitality)) ** 6 ((tyvegods | fortrylle | fortrylle Bracer - Restaurere Mana Prime)) Patch endringer * ((Patch 3.1.0 | merk = Mana Regeneration: Mengden av Mana gjenfødelse avledet fra intellekt og Ånd har blitt redusert med 40%, men talenter som gir rom for Mana gjenfødelse, mens i kamp har blitt økt. Som et resultat, i strid gjenfødelse for klasser med disse talentene vil forbli den samme, mens ut-av-kamp gjenfødelse blir lavere.)) * ((Patch 2.4.0 | merk = Ånd-basert Mana Regeneration: Dette systemet har blitt justert slik at så intellektet stiger, vil du regenerere mer mana per poeng av Spirit. )) Referanser ((Reflist)) Eksterne lenker ((Elink | type = forbannelse | link = http://wow.curse.com/downloads/wow-addons/details/project-6210.aspx|desc=Spirit Guide addon)) ((Elink | Hjemmeside = Den Hellige Priest | link = http://theholypriest.com/content/mana-regeneration|desc=Mana gjenfødelse beregninger)) ((Elink | site = Resto4Life | link = http://www.resto4life.com/2008/03/03/24-mana-regen-part-1-the-basics/|desc=2.4 Mana Regen: Grunnleggende) ) ((Seealso | Spirit)) Kategori:Formler og spill mekanikere ((DEFAULTSORT: Mana Regeneration))